


凱爾歸家

by sashach



Series: 命中注定 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Chinese Translation, Family Feels, Fluff, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 一看見社區圍牆的大門，他笑了。他回家了。故事發生在《豈是巧合》約十三年後。





	凱爾歸家

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/gifts).
  * A translation of [Kyle Comes Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494629) by [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack). 



> 建議新讀者先看《豈是巧合》再回來讀這篇。

一看見社區圍牆的大門，他笑了。

他回家了。

慢慢將車子駛過一些房子，他四處張望，發現自己多麽慶幸一切依舊。他並沒有離開太久，但近期課業繁重，讓他身不由己，如今他終於找到機會回來看看。

一如過去，就算要他的命，他也會奮不顧身回來的。

停好車子，他發現辦公室的燈亮著。他下了車，把背包吊掛在肩膀上。他決定先把圓筒包放在車上。待洗衣物可以等一等。從房子的窗戶看著自己的倒影，他試圖將總是不聽使喚的深色金髮整理好，最後還是放棄，跑到大門前。他發現車子並不在。

_所以他們其中一個一定是出門了。真掃興。_

他沒有敲門，從口袋裡拿出自己的鑰匙把門打開。一進到門內，他輕緩緩地放下背包，靜悄悄地把門關上。轉過身時，他發現電視機開著，音量卻關掉了。他脫下鞋子，放在玄關桌底下。廚房裡的咖啡機也還開著，雖然咖啡少了一半。

他笑了笑，往走道的方向走去。他偷偷瞥了一下由客房改裝成的畫室，發現一幅剛上色的畫布。作品看來尚未完成，但色彩繽紛，令人驚艷。他之所以會知道這幅新的作品，完全是因為他每天都有現場實境報導可以看。

辦公室的門敞開著，他走了進去。眼前所見讓他搖頭莞爾。

躺在皮革沙發上睡覺的人是他的叔叔。在他的胸前，是好大一本已經打開的書，隨著他的每一個呼吸上下起伏。

凱爾糾結著是否要高聲大叫「我回來了！」但一看見他叔叔皺眉的表情，他於心不忍。

應該是在忙另一本書吧，他心想。

他繞過茶几，跪下來仔細端詳他的叔叔。他的臉頰和下巴有微微的鬍渣。白頭髮從深色的髮絲探出來。凱爾心中有一部分並不想在他叔叔的眼睛和嘴巴周圍見到皺紋。那是歲月流逝的提醒。他蠻希望時間為他的叔叔停下來。

只要是為了這個男人。

凱爾伸手觸摸那座眉間的小山丘，對方因此驚醒。他忍不住笑了，暗暗希望他不要被嚇著。他的叔叔過了好一會兒才完全意識到他是真的存在，才猛地坐起來，整個人清醒過來。

「凱爾？」

凱爾還跪在地上，兩手放在大腿上。「嘿，巴奇叔叔。」

他的叔叔朗聲大笑，既是鬆了一口氣，又是驚訝不已。他坐直身體，把書放在一旁，一邊不可思議地搖搖頭，一邊伸手把凱爾攬進懷裡緊緊抱住。

「你怎麼回來了？我以為你在忙著唸書。你不是再過一、兩個星期要期末考嗎？」

凱爾嘆道：「是下個星期。」

他的叔叔眉頭一揪。「發生什麼事了？你通常不會在這個時候回來的。」

接著，他以一貫的巴奇叔叔姿態將一隻手擱在凱爾的額頭上。「是不是生病了？你會跟我說的，對吧，凱爾？你不要學史蒂夫——」

他輕輕笑了笑，將對方的手移開。「放心啦，巴奇叔叔。」

「過來坐。你跪在那裡幹嘛？」他的叔叔拍了拍身旁的位子。

凱爾笑笑地用一隻手捋過頭髮，才站起來坐在他叔叔旁邊。

「發生什麼事了，小子？」

凱爾搖搖頭，笑容有些疲累。「沒事。我發誓。」

他的叔叔隨即瞪了他一眼。他只好投降。

「好啦好啦。期末考讓我有些焦慮。」

他的叔叔把一隻手臂伸到沙發的椅背上，用手輕輕地拍了拍凱爾的肩膀。「這樣啊。這倒挺新鮮的。你以前從來沒有這個問題。今年有什麼不同？」

「所有一切。」凱爾四處揮動雙手，試圖形容是怎麼回事，卻不甚成功。「就⋯⋯我的成績這一次佔相當大的份量。這個學期真的很辛苦。我的意思是，你知道我也只剩下一年了。」

他的叔叔挪近一些，將他擁在身側。「嘿，焦慮是正常的。天曉得我也曾經有過類似的感覺。我是說⋯⋯至少你還有我可以尋求建議⋯⋯」

凱爾轉頭往左邊看，發現那個得意的表情。他搖搖頭。

「喔，好。不要得寸進尺喔，巴奇叔叔。」

他的叔叔聳聳肩，繼續說道：「是說我知道我很睿智，可是從來沒有到這個程度⋯⋯」

凱爾笑著搖搖頭。「早知道我剛剛一進來就直接喊『我回來了』。」

他的叔叔輕笑一聲，站了起來。「來吧。我來給你做點吃的。」

「不用啦，巴奇叔叔。我不餓。」他說道，但他的叔叔早已經步出辦公室了。

凱爾用雙手擼了擼臉才站起來跟在他身後。

他的目光瞄向史蒂夫的畫室。裡頭有一副他剛剛沒注意到的畫布。一片空白的畫布。他的手指微微抽動，渴望著一個早已遺忘的嗜好。

「凱爾？喝咖啡嗎？」廚房傳來了他叔叔的聲音。

「呃⋯⋯嗯，好啊！」

走進廚房的時候，他看見自己的叔叔正在冰箱裡翻找。裝了咖啡的馬克杯已經在櫃台上面等著他。

「你想吃什麼？」

凱爾拿了一張凳子坐了下來。他聞著咖啡的芳香，滿足地嗯了一聲。「我沒想吃什麼，巴奇叔叔。你就坐下跟我說說上個月發生了哪些事。」

「胡說。要不要⋯⋯嗯，找到了。」他說著，從冰箱裡拿出一塊吃了一半的派。「昨晚做的。味道應該還不錯。」

「只要是你做的都好吃。」凱爾向他眨了眨眼睛，啜飲手上的咖啡。

「真是的。」他的叔叔對他的話置之不理，切了兩塊派。「快吃吧。」

「喔耶！」凱爾拿起叉子，咬了一口派。「天啊，我好想念這個喔。」

他抬頭看見他的叔叔正溫柔地看著他。換言之，他要開始感性大發了。「不要這樣，巴奇叔叔。」

「我沒辦法。」然後撓了撓凱爾的頭髮。

「齁。你也沒辦法不這做件事喔！」

「嗯哼。」

「史蒂威去了哪裡啊？」他又吃了一口派。

他的叔叔替自己倒了更多咖啡，一邊打呵欠一邊搓著自己的臉。「我剛好提到冰淇淋，跟他說我很久沒吃冰淇淋，然後他就站起來跑去最近的超商買了。」

「齁，你看他，還是那麼寵你。」

「不比我寵他。」他的叔叔說著，隨即眨了眨眼睛。「說到寵愛，我才是冠軍。」

凱爾面無表情看著他。「我會當作沒聽見剛剛的雙關語。」

「那不是雙——」

「明明就是。」

「並不是。」

「我之前撞見你們親熱已經有夠慘了。從那以後就心靈受創，你幹嘛還在傷口上灑鹽？」

他的叔叔克盡量壓抑浮上臉的笑容，對他搖搖頭。「你才沒有心靈受創。」

「有！」

「那是五年前的事了。」

「彷彿昨日，歷歷在目。」凱爾忍不住發顫。

「你現在是在耍脾氣喔！」

他們四目相視數秒，直到凱爾終於撐不下去，笑了出來。「好啦。我開玩笑的。」

「很好。」

「我本來想說你真的是各方面的贏家，巴奇叔叔。這是事實。」

他的叔叔輕輕笑了笑，一隻手梳過自己的頭髮。凱爾看著那個快樂的表情，心中那些關於學校、成績和未來的焦慮全都消失無蹤。

「坦白說，凱爾，史蒂夫對我就和剛開始談戀愛的時後一模一樣。」他叔叔的笑容溫柔，臉上的表情像是在回想那些美好時光。「我無法想像生命中沒有他。」

凱爾看得出來經過這麼多年，他叔叔還是深深戀著史蒂夫，他情不自禁微笑。但一如往常，他喜歡緩和氣氛，放鬆情緒。「別說你們了，倒是你最近在忙些什麼？我得忘記期末考的事。」

他的叔叔朝他指了指。「我們得聊聊這件事。」

凱爾抬頭仰望天花板假裝思考，然後搖搖頭。「不要。待會兒再說。先回答我的問題。」

 

****

 

「我目前正在翻譯一本小說。」

「小說？」凱爾的眼睛幾乎要脫窗了。「哇。我沒想過你會往這個方向發展。」

他的叔叔聳聳肩。「我想也是時候開拓那方面的觸角了。」

「好酷喔！我好佩服你。」

他們正坐在辦公室的沙發上。凱爾轉身對著他叔叔，對方拍了拍他的膝蓋，拿起剛剛躺在他胸口上的那本書。「就是這本。」

「翻譯社業務如何？」凱爾一邊問一邊檢視手上的書。

「很順利。我目前在休假，暫時交給瑪格負責。」

凱爾急忙抬頭。「休假？為什麼？你沒事吧！」

他的叔叔輕拍他的膝蓋，往後坐一些。「一切都很好。我只是需要休息一下。」

凱爾觀察叔叔的臉龐。他看來無恙，與平常沒兩樣。他接著說道：「這我明白。從我認識你開始，你就一直在做翻譯的工作。」

他的叔叔笑了笑，凱爾這才看見他臉上明顯的疲態。

「是啊。翻譯社不會有問題的。我們所有的工作都在線上進行，如果發生什麼事，他們隨時都可以找我。而且，史蒂夫也想休息一下。」

凱爾翻閱手上那本法文小說。「那你們休息期間打算做什麼？」

他的叔叔發出好長一聲嘆息。「這個嘛，我最親愛的丈夫已經決定我們得去一趟巴黎。」

凱爾抬起頭。「真的？」

「是啊。我已經迫不急待想帶帶史蒂夫到處參觀，跟達尼碰面。我實在不相信我們之前都沒一起去。」

凱爾翻了個白眼。「好啊，你就繼續在傷口上灑鹽嘛！」

他的叔叔眉毛一挑。「你知道那裡還是最適合戀人的城市。」

凱爾露出一臉厭惡的表情。「噁。」

「我的天。你已經不是小孩子了，凱爾。你現在是這麼想，等你談戀愛就知道了。」

凱爾搖搖頭，把書擱在一旁。「才不會。我沒時間理那種麻煩事。」

「他竟然覺得談戀愛是麻煩事。」

「總要先把書唸完，然後找到實習的機會啊。」

「說到唸書，這次到底發生什麼事了？你在擔心什麼？」

「我現在不想提。」

凱爾看得出來他叔叔打算追根究底，但此時出現一陣鑰匙的匡噹聲響，還有大門開啟、關上的聲音。

「小巴？」

「我在這裡。」

「我幫你買了——凱爾回來了？我的天⋯⋯」

凱爾哈哈大笑，站起來準備承受那個扎實的擁抱。他低頭看的時候，發現他的叔叔得意的嗤笑。

「我說我先生是間諜的時候都沒人相信我。」

凱爾翻了翻眼球。「我把鞋子還有背包放在玄關桌附近了，巴奇叔叔。」

「我還是堅守我的想法。」

他叔叔用腳碰了碰他的腳，悄聲道：「別忘了叫他史蒂威。你上次沒那樣叫他，他整個晚上抱著我哭。」

凱爾抿起嘴唇，不讓自己露出笑容。「他才沒勒。」

他的叔叔弓起眉毛。「他 _有_ 。」

凱爾正要繞過茶几的時候，史蒂威拿著兩盒冰淇淋出現了。

他還是一如往常。

童年那個長得像超級英雄的男人。那個仍讓他叔叔快樂的男人。

「我的天，你回來了！」

他把冰淇淋放在桌上才走過去把凱爾擁在懷裡，給他一個用力的擁抱。凱爾拍了兩次他的背。「嘿，史蒂威。」

史蒂威把自己的臉埋進凱爾的頭髮，深深吸了一口氣。

凱爾哈哈大笑。

「喔，見到你太好了。我們多久沒見了？」

「才兩個月，史蒂夫。」他的叔叔糾正道。

史蒂威對他吐舌，又轉頭對凱爾連珠砲地問：「最近好嗎？你怎麼回來了？期末考不是近在眼前？」

「是近在眼前，沒錯。」

他叔叔站了起來，拿起其中一盒冰淇淋，在史蒂威的嘴上輕巧一吻。「謝謝你，寶貝。」然後往廚房走去。

史蒂威摟著凱爾的肩膀，引導他走出辦公室。「來吧，有什麼事都全跟我說。要我幫你教訓什麼人嗎？」

凱爾哄然大笑，聽見叔叔的聲音從廚房裡傳出來。「史蒂夫，不可以！」

 

****

 

「我們班有一個教授⋯⋯他就⋯⋯就很奇怪。」

「怎麼說？」

他們在客廳裡，他叔叔和史蒂威坐在沙發上，凱爾則坐在地板上，面對著他們，手肘撐在茶几上，把玩碗裡的水果。

「他就⋯⋯他會解釋一樣東西，然後突然忘記我們的存在，自己哇啦哇啦說個沒完⋯⋯」

「有沒有可能他太聰明了？」史蒂威猜想。

凱爾吹了個口哨。「喔，他比聰明還要聰明。他是個天才，可是又很跩。我有時候都覺得他很討厭我們⋯⋯」

「凱爾。」吃了一片蘋果後，他的叔叔站了起來。「別投射自己的情感。記得我之前跟你提過關於教授的事嗎？」

「我知道，我知道⋯⋯他就⋯⋯齁。我喜歡他，可是他簡直讓我抓狂！我有時候對上課迫不急待，有時候又害怕上課。」

史蒂威接過丈夫遞給他的蘋果。「我一直以為是後者。」

他叔叔翻了個白眼，轉頭好好看著凱爾。「嘿，這種事我們都經歷過，除了⋯⋯」又指了指身後的人。

「誒。」史蒂威聽來很是不滿。「我看見囉。」

凱爾噗哧一笑。他的叔叔還擊道：「你當然看見了。」

他看著史蒂威在自己丈夫的後脖子印下一個吻，對眼前兩個呆子無可奈何地搖搖頭。

「總之。」他的叔叔繼續說道。「你換個方式想⋯⋯到了學期末你就可以甩掉他了，一切宛如昨日。」

凱爾清了清喉嚨，摳著牛仔褲的線頭。「這個嘛⋯⋯」

「怎麼了？」

「我跟他有些過節。」

「什麼？」他的叔叔尖聲叫道。

「小巴，等一下，他可能有合理的理由——」

「天啊，凱爾⋯⋯」他的叔叔用手捂著臉。凱爾的心臟怦怦地跳，深怕自己讓叔叔失望了。

「史蒂威說得沒錯。」他說道，覺有些自我防衛。

他看著叔叔把手從臉上移開，直直地看著他。史蒂威傾過身去，開始替自己的丈夫搓揉肩膀。

「我已經不是小孩子了，巴奇叔叔。」他強調道，目光未曾離開過他們兩人。

他的叔叔嘆了一口氣。

史蒂威回答：「你當然不是了。」

「我知道，小子。」他叔叔補充道。「你只要處理得當就好。」

凱爾鬆了一口氣。「有，我有。他才是神經質的那個。」

他接著繞過茶几，把背部靠在沙發邊沿，兩腿在地毯上伸直。他把幾顆葡萄扔進嘴巴裡，吃得津津有味之際，他叔叔又開口。

「他是誰？我也許聽過。」

凱爾搖搖頭。「不太可能。我聽說，」他轉頭仰望他的叔叔，對方已經在用手指搓揉他的頭髮。這次，凱爾一點也不介意。「他教書不收錢。他是為了⋯⋯興趣還是什麼奇怪的理由。」

「靠關係走後門？」史蒂威建議道。

凱爾聳聳肩膀，隨即又眼睛一亮。「喔！我聽說他娶了院長的女兒，可是我也不確定是不是。」

「你什麼時候也學人八卦了？」他叔叔問道，笑了笑又撓他的頭髮。

「痛耶。我也只是把我知道的跟你說而已。」

「他叫什麼名字？」

「史塔克。東尼・史塔克。」

「史塔克⋯⋯史塔克⋯⋯沒聽過。至少就我所知。」

凱爾竊笑道：「他好浮誇喔，我的天！他每天都開不同的車來學校。有一次還穿了紅色絲質睡衣來上課！」

他的叔叔哈哈大笑，史蒂威則蹙眉道：「我們真得見見這傢伙。」

凱爾指著他們倆說：「不行。聽見沒？絕對不行。」

 

****

 

「凱爾。快起來，小子。」

「嗯⋯⋯」他想要抓住那個夢。還差一點，他就能知道期末考的問題是什麼了。

「凱爾！快起來，我們得走了。」

他猛地被人搖醒。「發——」然後抬頭一看，想搞清楚到底發生什麼事了。「史蒂威？這是——發生什麼事了？」

凱爾其實應該早就知道了，尤其從史蒂威的的穿著來看。他穿著運動短褲和慢跑鞋。而且上半身沒穿衣服。

「不要，史蒂威。」他哀號道。「我不要去跑步。」

「為什麼？」史蒂威蹲在他的床邊，一臉祈求還有那雙像狗狗一樣無辜的眼睛。凱爾實在拿那個表情沒轍。

「好啦。」他拉開被子。「可是我們一回來我要繼續睡回籠覺。」

「沒問題。」

十五分鐘後，他們正繞著社區跑步。凱爾想方設法不讓自己跌倒。他轉頭看看身右側，史蒂威跑步的樣子彷彿這是早上最美好的事。

他忍不住哈哈大笑。

「幹嘛？」史蒂威擦了擦額頭，問道。

凱爾搖搖頭。「都已經這麼多年了，你還是晨起慢跑。」

「這是最自然不過的事了。」

「哪有。最自然不過的事是週末賴床，好好睡一場。」

史蒂威一手拍在他的背上，他差一點被絆倒。「我得保持最佳狀態，尤其是我這個年紀。」

「拜託。」他們轉往右邊的時候，凱爾朝他的方向看。「我的朋友都覺得你是凍齡。他們真的以為你只有三十歲。」

「我們等一下回去，請你重複一次給你叔叔聽。」

這時換凱爾拍他的肩膀。「他還是很喜歡你的，史蒂威。」

十分鐘後，凱爾停了下來。「給我⋯⋯給我幾秒鐘。天啊⋯⋯幹！」

史蒂威站在他身邊，等待凱爾恢復正常呼吸。「你知道嗎，沒讓你叔叔聽見你罵髒話算你運氣好，不然他一個定彈你的後腦勺。」

凱爾呻吟一聲，一屁股坐在馬路上。

「誰才是老人啊！」史蒂威喘息道。

「我發誓⋯⋯就⋯⋯我為什麼要⋯⋯」

當他好不容易感覺自己的胸口恢復正常，不再覺得呼吸困難的時候，他站起來，挺直腰桿。他用手捋過汗濕的頭髮，抬頭仰望清澈美好的天空，臉上盡是笑容。

「凱爾，有件事我覺得你應該知道。」史蒂威開口道。

凱爾往他的方向看，驚見他肅穆的表情。他開始忐忑不安。不管是什麼原因讓史蒂威用那種表情看他，他都不想知道。

他開始呼吸急促，原因卻和跑步一點關係也沒有。他慢慢坐下來。

「史蒂威？」他的聲音聽來好微弱，這大概是史蒂威在他身邊蹲下來的原因。

「嘿，一切都很好。」然後開始搓揉他的背。

凱爾一刻也等不下去，轉頭看著他。「到底發生什麼事了？」

「你叔叔有沒有告訴你我們準備去巴黎的事？」

「有。」

「他有沒有告訴你原因？」

凱爾聳聳肩膀，覺得非常困惑。他皺著眉頭說：「他說你們想休息一陣子。」

史蒂威點點頭，看著前方說：「其實，是讓他休息一陣子。」

「什麼意思？」

「你知道你叔叔⋯⋯是個工作狂，一旦開始就停不下來。又是翻譯，又是編輯，還要經營自己的翻譯社，而且他底下有幾個自由接案的翻譯⋯⋯」

凱爾只能點頭。他只希望史蒂威可以快點把想說的話都說完，但與此同時，他又不這麼希望。也許事情僅是如此而已。

直到史蒂威又繼續開口。

「他在我身上暈倒了。」

凱爾頓時覺得世界彷彿停止運轉，他不確定自己的這個時候是否聽得見任何東西。他的耳朵轟轟作響，鳥兒也不再鳴唱了。就他所知，空氣大概也不存在了。

「凱爾？」

他直直地注視前方，若不是史蒂威輕輕搖晃他，他根本沒注意到自己根本沒在呼吸。

「呼吸，小子。你的臉都要發白了。」

凱爾做了三個深呼吸才開口說話。「什麼時候的事？」

「上個星期。他沒事了。我親自確保他做了全身檢查。醫生說是壓力和疲乏。低血糖。」

凱爾搖了搖頭。「他不應該⋯⋯」

史蒂威嘆息道：「你知道他工作起來是什麼樣子。我們之前還為了他給自己那麼多壓力大吵一頓。發生那件事之後，他才明白我的想法。」

凱爾試圖整理自己的思緒，最後卻做了一個決定。他站了起來，說道：「我得跟他談一談。」

史蒂威也站了起來，抓著他的肩膀。「別。他如果知道是我告訴你的，肯定會大發雷霆。」

「為什麼？」他發現自己的聲音充滿了無助。「我應該 _都_ 知道的。」

「是啊，所以我剛剛把一切都告訴你了。」

他覺得自己四肢發顫，史蒂威的手臂突然環抱住他，牢牢攬在懷裡。被那股溫暖和安全感包圍，凱爾緊緊抓著不放。他把臉挨在史蒂威的肩膀上，克制想哭的衝動。

「嘿，對不起。我不應該——」

「不。」凱爾深深吸進一口氣才放開手。「我很高興你讓我知道。」

史蒂威將雙手放在他的肩膀上。「什麼都別告訴他，好嗎？他很擔心你。」

凱爾搖搖頭，用汗衫下擺擦了擦鼻子。「我已經不是小孩子了。」

「這個嘛，拍謝啦，小子。你永遠都是我們的小孩。」

然後，史蒂威伸手弄亂凱爾的頭髮，後者給了他一張臭臉。

「幹嘛？」史蒂威聳了聳肩膀。「你的頭髮需要整理啊。」

凱爾翻了個白眼。「喔，是齁。」

「你沒事吧！」

凱爾只是點點頭。他們兩個就這樣默默地站著，直到史蒂威趨前在他的頭上輕輕地一吻。

「我們回家吧。」史蒂威悄聲地說。

「嗯，我們回家。」

他們原本是打算跑回家的，可是凱爾發現自己一直跑一直跑，一路跑回到他叔叔的身邊。

 

****

 

一回到屋裡，史蒂威緊隨在後，他已經喘得彎下腰，想辦法平緩呼吸。

「你為什麼要帶凱爾去——喔。」他的叔叔甚至還未把話說完，凱爾已經將自己投入對方的懷裡，抱得緊緊的。

「凱爾？」

凱爾閉上眼睛，吸進那股味道。這是他的叔叔，他的家。這是他的安全港，他的心。

「嘿，發生什麼事了，小子？」他的叔叔拉開距離，用雙手捧著他的臉。

凱爾想起史蒂威的話。他說的沒錯。他不應該讓他叔叔擔心。

於是，他換上一張頑皮的表情。「我只是覺得史蒂威一定是為了什麼原因懲罰我。」

他的叔叔眉頭一蹙，目光看向凱爾身後的人。史蒂威得意地嗤笑，雙手叉腰。凱爾發現這傢伙竟然連大氣也不喘。

「我只是想幫幫你啊。你總得炫耀一下你的腹肌。」他走過去拍了拍他的肚子。

凱爾捧著自己的肚子，佯裝被冒犯了。「這位先生，你膽敢如此？」

「是啊，史蒂夫。你膽敢如此。我家小孩的體格最棒了。」

凱爾在一旁看著史蒂威大口喝水，然後親吻他的丈夫，又轉身對他說：「這樣你就可以光著上半身在校園裡到處跑，迷倒一群女生啊。」

他的叔叔用手捂著臉，凱爾則對史蒂威做了一個噁心的表情。「你該不會真的相信這種事吧！」

「幹嘛？」史蒂威聳聳肩，看著他們兩個人。「小巴？」

「這和我們教育他的方式完全背道而馳。他不應該用那種方式迷倒⋯⋯算了。」他轉向史蒂威，在他的胸口拍了兩次。「快去洗澡。你臭死了。」

史蒂威一臉被得罪的表情，惹得凱爾輕輕笑了出來。

「拜託，你明明很愛。記得上次——」

「我不聽。我不要聽。」凱爾摀住耳朵，往自己的浴室走去。「我現在要去洗澡了。」

 

****

 

那天晚上，凱爾替他們做晚餐。

有那麼一、兩次，他還得把自己的叔叔趕出廚房。

把餐具擺好之後，他走到客廳去準備叫他們，卻在看見他們的時候停了下來。他們在一起的樣子。從來都是，永遠都會。

史蒂威坐在沙發上，兩腳擱在茶几上，手裡拿著遙控器。他的叔叔則是挨在他身邊，頭靠著史蒂威的肩膀，一隻手環著對方的腰。他們正對在電視節目嘻嘻笑。

凱爾莞爾一笑，心想自己是否終有一天可以擁有類似的東西。擁有類似的永遠。

「嘿，需要幫忙嗎？」他的叔叔坐起身問道。

凱爾清清喉嚨，搖了搖頭。他用牛仔褲擦了擦手，說道：「不用。我只是來跟你們說晚餐已經準備好了。」

 

****

 

他挑了一件乾淨的汗衫準備當睡衣的時候，有人敲了敲他的房門。他換上汗衫，轉身一看，是他的叔叔。

「嘿，怎麼了，巴奇叔叔？」

他的叔叔笑了笑，走過去坐在床上，拍了拍身邊的位子。「想跟你聊聊。」

凱爾頓了一下，想要解讀他叔叔的表情。可是對方看來平靜一如往常，溫暖、慈愛，而且非常鎮定。

「聊什麼？」

他的叔叔在他的背上拍了兩下，用手臂環住他的肩膀。

「我知道你已經知道了。」

凱爾花了幾秒鐘才明白他的叔叔所指為何。他還是可以假裝一無所知。

「我不明白你的意思。」

「我以為我不了解自己的丈夫嗎？我們已經結婚那麼久了。」他帶著疲憊的笑容說道。

凱爾低頭看著自己擱在大腿上的雙手，深深一個呼吸。

「巴奇叔叔⋯⋯」

「他跟我說他已經告訴你我暈倒的事了。」

凱爾猛地轉過頭，非常急切地看著他的叔叔。「你不要說得好像是一件小事。拜託你，不要。」

「嘿，過來，孩子。」他的叔叔將手臂圈住他，擁在身側。凱爾抱著她的腰，收緊力道，緊抓不放。

「那很蠢也很傻，我發誓以後再也不會發生那種事。根本不值得。」

凱爾點點頭，卻不發一語，因為他實在不想在自己的叔叔面前掉眼淚。不行，絕對不要。

他們就這麼一起坐著。過了幾分鐘，凱爾拉開距離，只看見他叔叔祥和的表情。

他深深吸了一口氣，擦了擦鼻子。「你是怎麼讓他招供的？」

他叔叔聳聳肩。「我就一直瞪著他。」

凱爾噗哧一笑，淚水開始盈眶。 _真該死。_

「我知道無論如何他都一定會告訴你的。」他的叔叔拍了拍他的膝蓋。

「他很愛你，巴奇叔叔。」他看著自己的叔叔。「他真的很愛你。」

「我知道。」

凱爾做了個深呼吸，舒展身體。「天啊，我覺得他今天帶我跑的那段路簡直要了我的命。」

「他明天早上如果再把你叫醒，讓我知道。」說完，他叔叔站了起來，準備離開。

凱爾躺下之前，他叔叔在門口停了下來。「喔，我們還沒機會聊你的感情生活。」

凱爾哀嘆：「不要，我不要。」

「真是的⋯⋯你明天非說不可。」

「根本沒什麼時候說的。我已經告訴你我沒時間了。」

沒聽見他叔叔的反駁，凱爾抬頭一看。「你沒要反駁喔？」

「 _Elle est célibataire，_ 」他的叔叔帶著溫柔的笑容說道。

「啥？」凱爾挑眉問道。「巴奇叔叔，你明知道我不懂法語。」

「晚安。」

凱爾瞪著他叔叔關門的背影。「晚安。」

他立刻拿了手機準備查閱那個法語句子，卻發現自己完全忘了那個句子是什麼了。

 

****

 

第二天是星期天，他早上把乾淨的衣物整理好放進車裡，以免忘記了。

他決定回去之前，整個下午都待在家裡。和他叔叔從超級市場購物回來後，他看見史蒂威正在畫室裡工作。

他的叔叔開始準備午餐，遂把他趕出廚房。於是，他發現自己往畫室走去，從已經敞開的門探頭而入。

映入眼簾的景象讓他一陣感傷。史蒂威正全神貫注地在一張新的畫布上作畫，讓他想起過去那段日子。那時候，他總會纏著史蒂夫，央求他讓他在一張畫布上畫畫。

現在加入他應該沒關係吧，他思忖。

完全沒注意到凱爾的存在，史蒂威在他進門的時候嚇了一跳。

「還有多餘的畫布嗎？」凱爾問道，眼睛在房裡四處搜尋。

「什麼？」史蒂威小聲地問。

凱爾的目光又回到史蒂威身上的時候，發現對方看來真的很激動。他的眼睛竟然泛著淚水。

「我的天，史蒂威，你不要哭嘛。」

「什——我才沒哭。」然後轉身背對著凱爾，拿起放在畫布旁的一塊小抹布擦拭眼睛。凱爾覺得有些內疚。

「史蒂威⋯⋯」

「嗯，我沒事。只是⋯⋯」他又轉回身看著凱爾。「我們已經很久沒有一起畫畫了。」

「你自己現在擁有一個畫廊了。」凱爾說著，抬起一塊白色的小畫布，放在史蒂威那張畫布的旁邊。「還需要我幹嘛呢？」

史蒂威遞了一支新的畫筆給他，凱爾接過後向他道謝。

「我可以展示你的作品。」史蒂威答道。「跟我說一聲就行了。」

凱爾搖搖頭，用自己的肩膀碰了碰對方的肩膀，才好好端詳那塊乾淨潔白的帆布。「拜託。我畫得很爛耶！」

「並沒有。」

「我已經很久沒畫了。」凱爾說道，語氣帶著一絲感傷。他環視周圍擺放的顏料和刷筆。他的手甚至已經不曉得該從何開始了。

沒聽到任何反駁的話，他看往自己的左邊，發現史蒂威的笑容燦爛，眼眶又同時盈著淚水。

凱爾笑了笑，翻了個白眼，又看著他那塊的空白畫布。「你好奇怪喔，史蒂威。」

史蒂威繼續埋首自己的作品。「好。對不起。只是⋯⋯我已經很久沒看你⋯⋯」

「畫畫？」

「想要畫畫。」

凱爾的肩膀垂了下來，看著史蒂威。他不知道該如何解釋，但多年前他就突然不再畫畫了。他愛上了建造東西。小學六年級那一年，他做了自己的第一台機器人，從此一頭栽入，沒有回頭。

「就是⋯⋯我的意思是，我還是喜歡畫畫，史蒂威，別誤會我的意思——」

「嘿，孩子。」史蒂威將刷筆放入一個小玻璃罐裡，轉頭看著他，雙手按著凱爾的肩膀。「絕對不要道歉。只有你才能主宰自己的人生，而且世事多變化。」

凱爾點點頭，史蒂威隨即補充道：「你看看我。天啊⋯⋯我曾經是個聯邦調查局探員，現在呢？我竟然擁有自己的畫廊！」

凱爾真是非常非常愛他，這也難怪他忍不住對自己接下來要說的話一臉訕笑。史蒂威覺察到了。

「千萬不要。」史蒂威警告道。

凱爾偏頭瞇眼看著他。「我以為你以前是個間諜。」

史蒂威喪氣垂頭，喃喃說道：「你跟你叔叔真的是最懶的。」

凱爾拍拍他的肩膀。「我要去換件舊汗衫，免得毀了這件。」

他跑回自己的房間，迅速換上一條運動長褲和一件年歲已久的滾石合唱團汗衫。他到廚房去準備拿一碗草莓卻不見他的叔叔。他聳聳肩膀，打開冰箱，發現一碗熟透的豔紅草莓早已躺在裡頭了。

他搖搖頭。「我真他媽的有全世界最棒的叔叔。」

他旋即用一隻手遮住自己的嘴巴，用腳關上冰箱的門。還沒走到畫室，他就聽見他叔叔在裡面的聲音。他咧嘴卻在進門前停下腳步。他覺得自己好像闖入了他們的空間，而且⋯⋯他聽見了他們的對話。

「你越來越多愁善感了，史蒂夫。」

「我也沒辦法。」史蒂威吸了吸鼻子。

凱爾往後退了一步。 _他真的又在哭了？_

「看著他站在我身邊，拿起那隻刷筆⋯⋯我記得他小時候手好小。」

「寶貝⋯⋯過來。」

他們聽起來似乎正在擁抱。凱爾對此很內疚。對一切都很內疚。

「你知道正是因為如此，我們才會在一起的。」史蒂威輕聲地說。

他的叔叔清了清喉嚨。「不要再說了，寶貝。我不想哭。看你哭已經夠糟了。」

凱爾決定解決這件事。於是，他往回走了幾步，然後大聲地用腳踩地板，才進到畫室內。史蒂威正坐在凳子上，他的丈夫則坐在他的大腿上，兩隻手臂繞在史蒂威的脖子上。

凱爾想要緩和氣氛。「你們兩個真是一刻也不能分開耶！我才走開一分鐘而已⋯⋯」

兩人哄然大笑。

_任務達成！_

他的叔叔站了起來，對他搖搖頭。「等你交了女朋友就知道了。」

凱爾翻了個白眼，把碗放在窗邊，兩手一拍。「好。我們來畫點什麼吧！」

 

****

 

他將他叔叔堅持要他帶回去的馬芬和派放進車裡，轉身就看見他們朝他走過來。

「你們就這樣把我一個人扔進期末考的深淵喔？」他問。

史蒂威哈哈大笑，用力抱緊他。「你會沒事的。你是榮譽生。」

「對啊。我知道你一定會高空飛過的。」說完，他的叔叔將他擁在懷裡。

遲遲不放手。

「呃⋯⋯巴奇叔叔？」

「嗯？」

「你要放手。」

史蒂威將他拉開，凱爾被他叔叔那雙無辜的狗狗眼睛逗笑了。

「如果你要的話，我可以跟你一起回去。幫你——」

「不行。」說著，史蒂威用兩隻手臂圈住自己的丈夫，把他拉到自己的胸前。

「我考完期末考會盡快回來的。」

他的叔叔挑起一道眉毛，對他說：「你非回來不可，否則我會殺到你的宿舍去。」

「你才不會那麼做。」

他叔叔有些癟掉。「沒錯。那比較像他的作風。」說完，他指了指史蒂威。

「誒！」

叔姪倆得意地笑了，凱爾這時開口道：「喔，對了，史蒂威⋯⋯我回來之前，你可能得給我留一些空白畫布。」

史蒂夫一臉詫異。「你⋯⋯你是認真的？」

「對啊。我想我可以藉由畫畫發洩一下情緒。我下次回來的時候得準備好喔。」

史蒂威點點頭，顯然已經哽咽了。他的丈夫輕輕拍了拍他的後背。凱爾向前又抱了史蒂威一次。

「開車小心，孩子。」他叔叔說。

「我會的。」他又再次擁抱他的叔叔。「你要好好照顧身體，多休息。」

「我會的。」

「我會每天打電話給你，可能一天兩次。可能每隔幾個小時就打一次電話。」

他的叔叔哈哈大笑，卻把他抱得更牢。

兩人分開之後，他叔叔在他的額頭上大聲親吻。

凱爾笑了笑，眼睛霎時亮起。「喔，我等一下可能會過去看一下小娜阿姨和克林特叔叔。」

「他們跟他們的小孩出遠門了。」

「是喔？」凱爾打開車門的時候問道，坐進車裡之前又問了一句：「他們去哪兒了？」

「克林特在芝加哥有個研討會。小娜覺得換個環境也不錯。」

凱爾抿了抿唇，點點頭。他的叔叔看了他一眼。「什麼？」

「她單身。」

「誰單身？」史蒂威問道，很是困惑。

凱爾眉頭一蹙。他叔叔解釋道：「那是我昨晚用法語說的話，想說我這次用英語說。」

凱爾這時才恍然大悟。這下一切都明白了。他感覺到自己的心跳撲通了一下，眼睛四處張望就是不看他叔叔早已了然一切的目光。

他叔叔轉頭對自己的一臉不解的丈夫小聲地說：「妮可。」

在受到史蒂威的嚴刑拷問之前，凱爾對他們倆搖搖頭。「你們兩個不要隨便亂來。」

他坐進車裡，發動車子。他的叔叔和史蒂威向他揮手告別。凱爾也笑著朝他們揮手。見他們仍站在屋外，凱爾輕聲笑了出來，因為他們總是等到他把車子開出社區的圍牆大門。

一旦離開他們的視線，把車子開往回紐約的路上，他笑了。為了另一個原因。

他感覺到自己臉頰漲紅，但他懶得管。沒人看得見他。他用力拍打方向盤。

「她單身！」

這次期末考他一定大放異彩。

「這真他媽的是最最棒的一天了！」


End file.
